Por mi camino ire
by Almafuerte
Summary: A los sentimiento hay que decirlos con tiempo. Un triste Songfic.


Salio al patio abrazándose a si misma; sintió un frió recorrerle el cuerpo cundo escuchó "Su" voz detrás de ella:

-Tifa-dijo este mirándola con tristeza.

-Es lo mejor Cloud-dijo miándolo de reojo y con sus ojos llorosos-. Sabes –miro al firmamento nocturno-pensé que después de todo lo que pasmos juntos, después de todo el dolor-se le escapo una pequeña lagrima-al final de eso-se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio-creí que por fin íbamos a estar juntos, ya sabes, como una familia-se le fue acercando-Marlin, Denzel………Tu y Yo-susurro la morena cerca sus labios.

La noticia le llego como relámpago a su corazón:

-Tifa-dijo Cloud sorprendido, chocando su poderos mirada con la de su amiga-tu estas……

-Pero siempre hay algo que lo arruina, que cambia mis sueños mis deseos-dijo interrumpiendo el nuevo descubrimiento de su amigo.

Bajo su mirada triste, y le dijo:

-Por eso tome esta difícil decisión, por mi bien, por el tuyo-miro nuevamente al rubio- y el de ella.

_**Lo que yo pienso te diré  
Algo en nosotros no esta bien  
Por hoy  
El destino se cruzo  
Parece otra vez que nuestro plan  
De nuevo se cambio  
No es fácil decir  
"Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,  
Vas ha estar bien"  
**_

-Me iré –dijo mientras las lagrimas caían débilmente de sus bellos ojos.

Cloud miro a Tifa sorprendido, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Me alejare de todo esto que me causa dolor-dijo.

-¡No!-exclamo Cloud-. Yo no sabia tus sentimientos hacia mi-dijo tomándola de las manos-no te vallas Tifa; este es tu hogar, quédate, por favor-dijo miándola con suplica.

-Este no es mi sitio Cloud- contesto soltándose del agarre del rubio- ya no lo es mas-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ahora será tuyo, de Aerith y de la familia que formaran juntos.

-¿Y tu?-pregunto el acongojado con su mirada perdida en la bella joven.

-Yo ahora iré por mi camino-dijo-empezare a vivir mi vida y tu debes entender eso Cloud-dijo pasando por el lado del rubio.

_**Tendré que alejarme**_

_**Yo misma ser**_

_**Mi sitio no es este**_

_**Lo debes entender**_

_**Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare**_

_**Al menos por hoy**_

_**Por mi camino iré**_

Cloud bajo la mirada se sentía miserable, derrotado; como pudo estar tan ciego para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la morena; todos estos dos malditos años paso lamentándose por la muerte de Aerith, y cuando ella por fin regreso a su lado perdía a Tifa. Siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero pensaba que la morena solo lo veía como un "hermano mayor" que siempre la protegería; aunque, si bien había veces que también pensaba que no era así, que Tifa realmente lo quería como él a ella; como la noche en que estaba durmiendo, Tifa se acerco despacio hacia el y le pregunto si la quería, dude en contestarle porque no sabia a que se refería con que "si la quería"; en un momento iba a decirle que "si", que no solo la quería , sino que la amaba, pero en eso ella me pregunto si quería a Marlin también, entonces no tuve mas opción que hacer a un lado mis sentimientos y responderle que si la quería , solo me costaba acercarme a ella.

Se sentó en suelo, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas al asunto, que haría ahora le había propuesto matrimonio ha Aerith pensando que él nunca seria lo suficientemente bueno para Tifa, no podía ir a decirle a su prometida lo que había sucedido, lo que habían hecho despertar nuevamente en él, Aerith no lo soportaría y acabarla lastimando a otra mujer que quería.

-Eres un idita Cloud Strife, ¿lo sabias?- se dijo así mismo-…si lo sabia-se contesto mirando las estrellas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tomo su bolso bajo la escalera y camino lentamente por la casa, mirando, respirando y tocando todo aquello que estaba apunto de olvidar. Cuantas veces había soñado en ese lugar formar una familia, una verdadera familia junto su amado, tener hijos y llenar sus vidas de felicidad, pero desde que Cloud había traído ha Aerith de vuelta a su hogar la esperanza de forma una familia junto a Cloud se había esfumado, Se detuvo en la cocina y recordó la vez que Cloud le dijo que Denzel había ido a su casa y por "su casa" no se refería al hogar que compartía con ella si no a la iglesia que compartía con Aerith; le dolió mucho aquellas palabras y aun así se mantuvo al lado de él, pero ya no mas.

Sonrió para si misma y dijo:

-Ella regreso a tu lado Cloud-tomo su bolso nuevamente, echo un vistazo por ultima vez a ese sitio al que ya no pertenecía-vas a estar bien ahora-y se marcho de allí.

_**Lo quiero todo olvidar  
Pero fui a las nubes**__  
__**Volví a caer  
Otra vez  
Otro color se hacer gris  
Es difícil ver  
Que todo aquí  
Lento se esfumo  
De aquí ya me voy **_

_**Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer  
Vas ha estar bien**_

La noche era hermosa, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas jugaban formando figuras en el firmamento, incluso le aprecio ver un grupo de estrellas que formaban un camino como indicándole donde se debía dirigir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Cloud escucho la puerta cerrase y supo que Tifa y se había marchado, un así siguió mirando el cielo y vio un suave sendero dibujado por estrellas pequeñas pero igual de brillantes que sus hermanas, era como si le estuvieran diciendo el camino que debía tomar; a pesar de eso bajo la mirada nuevamente, ¿que podía hacer?, ¿que debía hacer?, ¿que era lo correcto en ese momento?: ¿dejar que la mujer que amaba se fuera y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por olvidarla? o ¿ir a buscar la mujer que amaba y luchar contra todos por su felicidad.?

-Que preguntas mas tontas te haces Cloud, las dos coinciden en algo: amo a Tifa y no voy a dejar que se valla de mi lado- y diciendo esto se fue tras ella.

_**Tendré que alejarme  
Yo misma ser  
Mi sitio no es este  
Lo debes entender  
Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare  
Al menos por hoy  
Por mi camino iré.**_

Ahora sentía la brisa que jugaba con su sube cabello y el roció de la noche daba frescura a su piel, esto la hacia sentir bien a pesar que le dolía dejar todo atrás; mientras caminaba escucho el fuerte chirrido de una moto frenar y por ultimo su nombre:

-¡Tifa! ¡Tifa!-exclamo Cloud.

Esta sintió que el corazón se le oprimía ante la voz del rubio, no podía creerlo realmente él estaba buscándola, nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Cloud bajo de la moto y camino hasta ella:

-Tifa-la llamo con la intención de que la morena se volteara hacia el, pero no lo consiguió.

-Regresa a tu casa Cloud-dijo-regresa con Aerith, tu vida debe ser junto a ella ahora.

-¡Y nosotros, que hay de todo lo que vivimos, de lo que sentimos!-exclamo el rubio.

-¡Yo confié en todo eso Cloud, en lo que compartimos…y en lo que podíamos seguir compartiendo!-dijo Tifa mirándolo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-¡Y por confiar acabe lastimándome!

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se, perdóname! Yo nunca quise lastimarte Tifa-dijo acercándose más a ella-sabes lo mucho que me dolió su muerte, yo la quería, y la sigo queriendo.

-¿Y a mí?-pregunto la morena-¿Me quieres?

-Yo a ti-dijo acercándose hasta pegar su frente con la de la bella joven-te amo.

Unió su labio con los de ella, fue un beso dulce, suave y lleno de amor, aquel amor que ambos trataron de ocultar.

-Y moriría extrañándote si te vas-dijo apartándose un poco de ella para poder abrazarla.

-Yo también te amo-se aparto de él-y también te voy a extrañar-dijo acariciando el rostro del rubio.

_**What abou us?  
What about everything whe do?  
Como Confiar  
I know i never whant to hurt U  
Y Que hay de mi  
What am I supposed to do?  
Voy a extrañarte por siempre**_

-Y sí como yo te amo, ella también lo hace y no voy a dejar que Aerith pase por el mismo dolor-dijo tomando su mano.

-¡Tifa, no! ¡No te vallas!-la abrazo muy fuerte-Yo te amo a ti.

-Lo siento Cloud-dijo apartándose por segunda vez de él-me da mucha alegría saberlo de verdad mi amor.

-¿Entonces porque te vas? ¿Por qué no luchamos juntos por esto?-sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Porque ella es sobre todas las cosas mi amiga Cloud, y no puedo, ni quiero hacerle daño, entiéndelo

-¡Lo trato de entender Tifa, créeme que lo trato!-dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza, tenia ganas de gritar del dolor que llevaba a dentro.

-Debo irme Cloud-dijo mirando el sufrimiento del joven, ella también estaba sufriendo; le hubiese gustado quedarse con el a luchar por su amor como él dijo, pero los sentimiento habían sido expuestos a la luz muy tarde.

-Tifa…por favor quédate-dijo-se que esto esta pasando por mi maldita culpa, pero puedo cambiarlo-se expreso con un hilo de voz.

-Si Cloud cambia, para que le des a Aerith la felicidad que se merece. – Dijo- Adiós… Cloud-dijo, para luego tomar su bolso y caminar nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

_**Tendré que alejarme  
Yo misma ser**_

_**(Porque te vas)  
Mi sitio no es este  
Lo debes entender **_

_**(Lo trato de entender)  
Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare  
Al menos por hoy **_

_**(Quédate)  
Por mi camino iré**__  
_

La vio iluminada por la luna y las estrellas, caminando con pasos firmes, tan decidida, tan bella, tan valiente a enfrentarse a ese nuevo mundo que esperaba por ella.

Sintió algo en su mano izquierda; abrió lentamente su palma y vio el anillo de Fenrir, Tifa debió colocarlo mientras tomaba su mano, realmente estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. No había mas opción, debía empezar su vida junto Aerith ahora; apretó fuertemente el anillo en sus manos mientras veía desparecer bajo la luz de la luna a la dulce joven.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

En ningún momento se le cruzo por la mente mirar atrás, de ahora en más caminaría hacia delante; hacia delante y nunca detenerse a mirar atrás; miro la mano en al que solía llevar el anillo que Cloud le había reglado. Tifa sonrió, podía haberlo conservado como un recuerdo del rubio, pero en realidad no lo necesitaba, pues llevaba el gusto y el aroma del hombre al que amaba con ella.

_**Tendré que alejarme  
Yo misma ser  
Mi sitio no es este  
Lo debes entender  
Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare  
Al menos por hoy  
Por mi camino iré.**_

Tiempo después Cloud se caso con Aerith, y cuando esta le pregunto por Tifa este solo atino a decir:

-Ella se a marchado a buscar su felicidad-dijo sin mirar a su esposa.

-¿Pero, por qué no se despidió de nosotros?-dijo Aerith mirando tristemente a Cloud.

_  
-_Yo la despedí por parte de todos ustedes-dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos-Y donde sea que este… espero que realmente la haya encontrado- dijo, para luego besarla.

_**Por mi camino iré**__._

Se paro del sillón en el que estaba acostada y camino despacio hacia el balcón, vio asomarse la cabellera dorada del sol al horizonte y rápidamente lo asocio con alguien:

-Yo también espero que hallas encontrado tu felicidad junto a ella-dijo Tifa sonriéndole al nuevo amanecer.

_**Por mi camino iré**_


End file.
